Dorothy
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Park Jimin akan selalu berada di sisi Min Yoongi, namun apa yang terjadi jika Yoongi telah membohonginya? One Sided Love? Benarkah? BTS. MinYoon FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Slight!NamGi. Rnr please? :3


Dorothy

Pair: MinYoon

Cast:

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Mentioned! Kim Seokjin

Status: oneshot

Warning: Boys Love, Too many typos, Broken's failed.

Summary: Park Jimin akan selalu berada di sisi Min Yoongi, namun apa yang terjadi jika Yoongi telah membohonginya? One Sided Love? Benarkah?

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Happy 3th Anniversary, My Dorothy Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu." Senyum tulusnya terukir lembut menampakkan wajah tampannya.

Seperti di hari jadi mereka sebelumnya, Park Jimin selalu memberikan ucapan mesra dengan untaian kata cinta tulusnya. Begitu murni hingga seorang Min Yoongi, kekasih 3 tahunnya itu bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Hm, Gomawo Jimin-ah." Yoongi tersenyum simpul mengetahui kekasihnya begitu romantis. Senyum tulus Jimin memudar berganti raut wajah kecewa dengan senyum mirisnya.

Yoongi tahu Park Jimin teramat mencintainya, Yoongi juga tahu hanya Jimin yang mencintainya begitu dalam hingga dasar hatinya, Jimin terlalu besar memberikan kasih sayang penuh padanya, dan Yoongi sangat tahu jika Park Jimin akan selalu berada di sisinya selama ini.

Hingga kemudian sosok lain datang, menghibur Yoongi dalam suasana baru, membuat senyum Yoongi lebih cerah dan membuat dunia seorang Min Yoongi dipenuhi begitu banyak warna.

Kim Namjoon, sosok pujaan hati Yoongi yang datang kembali.

.

'Apakah kau memimpikan sesuatu yang lain setelah melepaskan tanganku?

Apa kau mencari sebuah kebahagiaan yang lebih tinggi?

Ini seperti sebuah tornado yang menelanmu.

Karena itu, sebuah kecemburuan dalam hubungan kami yang tenang,

Siang atau malam, aku tidak bisa tidur.'

.

"Yoongi hyung, kau ada waktu hari ini?" Jimin bertanya dalam suara riangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasih imutnya di saat ia rasa begitu merindukan Yoongi.

"Maaf Jimin, ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan hari ini dan dikumpulkan besok."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mampir dan membawakan cheesecake untukmu, sayang." Jimin menghembuskan napas, merasa kecewa juga tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok—"

"Besok aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan." Yoongi menyela pertanyaan Jimin begitu cepat.

"Bahan apa, hyung? Kau pergi dengan siapa, hm? Kuantar yah~ aku kan kangen."

"Jimin, jangan kekanakan. Aku bisa sendiri. Ku tutup ya." Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon itu sepihak.

'Kau berubah, hyung?'

.

'Tidakkah kau akan tersesat sendirian, tanpa aku?

Tidakkah kau menggigit bibirmu dan menangis?

Bahkan jika aku memutar jarum jam dan mengubah dunia.

Hatiku untukmu tidak akan pernah berubah.'

.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Yoong?" sosok berperawakan tinggi dalam suara beratnya itu memanggil Yoongi dengan nama panggilan mesranya.

"Eum, Caramel macchiato dan sepotong cheesecake, Namjoon-ah!" suara Yoongi memekik senang, ia berikan senyuman manis dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu betul kesukaanmu." Namjoon, pria tinggi itu mengacak pelan surai keemasan Yoongi dengan begitu lembut.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Namjoon kesal. "Aish, rambutku!"

Namjoon tersenyum lembut, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi lebih dekat. "Kau manis sekali, Yoong~" dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pipi Yoongi yang kian merona begitu dengan sengaja Namjoon mengecup bibirnya.

.

'Cintaku, langitku,

Dorothy ku.

Sekarang kembalilah dari perjalanan anehmu.

Sebelum kenangan indah kita menjadi ternodai,

Kuasai air mataku dan kembalilah padaku.'

.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"Ah, hyung? Kau sedang dimana, hm?"

"Hng, aku sudah bilang bukan, di Perpustakaan, Jimin."

"Oh ya? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Hm sedikit. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menunggu kabarmu dan merindukanmu, hehe." Tawa renyah itu berhasil ditutupi olehnya.

"Hyung? Jeongmal saranghae. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-ya." Suara Jimin terdengar begitu lirih, setengah mati ia menahan getaran yang menyesakkan hatinya.

"Araseo. Kau jangan lupa makan. Bye Jimin-ah."

Lelaki berwajah tegas itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan terluka,

Park Jimin melihatnya. Tatapan nanarnya muncul dengan hatinya yang begitu sakit.

Min Yoongi telah membohonginya, Jimin mengetahuinya.

Hati Jimin berdenyut sakit.

Mengapa seorang Min Yoongi menusukkan luka begitu dalam pada hatinya?

.

'Aku tidak percaya rumor,

Karena aku begitu mengenalmu, aku bisa saja buta.

Jika saja aku bisa membaca mantra dengan cinta,

Aku akan terbang padamu dengan kekuatan hatiku.

Aku akan datang padamu, dimana pun kau berada.'

.

"Hyung, kemarin aku melihat temanmu si Kim Namjoon itu sedang bersama Seokjin hyung. Mereka berpacaran, ya?" Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang kini tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di apartement Yoongi sendiri. Ia paham betul jika Yoongi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu mendengar nama Namjoon keluar dari bibir Jimin.

"Oh ya? Kau seperti wanita-wanita penggosip, Park!"

"Aku serius hyung, mereka begitu mesra. Berpegangan tangan kemudian si Namjoon itu merangkul Seokjin hyung dengan sangaaaaat mesra. Kapan ya kita seperti mereka?"

"Cari saja sana yang lain, aku tidak peduli." Celetukan Yoongi membuat hati Jimin makin berdenyut.

'Benarkah seperti itu, hyung? Mengapa hatiku begitu sakit mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu?' Jimin menelan salivanya gugup. Mungkinkah ia harus berbicara pada Yoonginya?

"Hyung, kau sudah melupakanku? Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku? Apa posisiku di dalam hatimu telah tergantikan oleh orang lain?" Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasa begitu terpuruk sekarang. Maka ia mulai menanyakan pada kekasihnya dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Aku tahu hyung, kau dan Namjoon. Kau masih menyukainya, kan?"

"Jimin—"

"Apa tidak cukup aku saja? Tidak cukupkah pengorbananku selama ini?" sesak. Jimin merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia harus mengambil keputusan.

Mempertahankan Yoongi, atau melepaskannya.

"Jimin tolong dengarkan—"

"Tiga tahun lebih, Min Yoongi. Waktu yang kubuang sia-sia untuk selalu bersamamu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Dan balasanmu adalah mencintaiku dengan rasa kasihanmu itu?"

"Jimin, tolong jangan seperti ini." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bersalahnya. Ia akui jika dirinya sudah begitu kelewatan memperlakukan kekasih bocahnya itu.

.

'Bagaimana jika kau tanpa rasa takut pergi terlalu jauh dan menghilang?

Bagaimana jika kau melupakan semua tentangku?

Jika kau melihat sekitar, seolah-olah kau sudah terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang.

Kau tidak akan bisa terlepas dari hari kami yang luar biasa.'

.

"Park Jimin yang bodoh benar kan, hyung?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak melihat keadaan Yoongi yang kian perlahan sudah menitikan air mata pada wajah cantiknya.

"Park Jimin yang selalu berharap."

"Park Jimin yang selalu mengemis akan cinta dari Min Yoongi." Jimin terus berbicara dengan suara paraunya.

Entah mengapa Yoongi begitu sakit mendengar itu semua. Mengapa dirinya bisa sejahat itu menyia-nyiakan seorang Park Jimin yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

.

'Jika kau tidak bisa datang,

Aku akan datang padamu.

Aku akan menemukanmu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia.'

.

"Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan sakit ini, hyung?" Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata indah kekasih manisnya. Hatinya seakan tercubit saat melihat sosok Yoongi menangis.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, mengelus helaian rambut keemasan Yoongi dengan begitu sayang. Tangannya mulai turun dan mendarat di kedua pipi putih pucat Yoongi. Jimin hapus air mata yang telah menodai wajah cantik kekasihnya.

.

'Sebelum kenangan indah kita menjadi ternodai,

Kuasai air mataku dan kembalilah padaku.

Kembalilah padaku,

Sayang.'

.

"Jangan menangis hanya karena perasaan kasihanmu padaku, hyung. Aku akan selalu menghapus air matamu dan akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum."

Yoongi tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat Yoongi segera menghambur ke pelukan Jimin yang begitu hangat. Jimin mengusap lembut punggung sempit milik Yoongi yang semakin bergetar.

"Park Jimin bodoh." Yoongi meraung dalam dekapan hangat Jimin. Membuat Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum lirih mendengar suara tangis Yoongi.

.

'Cintaku, harapanku,

Dorothy ku.

Dengan keberanianmu untuk pergi.

Semakin aku menjadi serakah padamu.

Aku bisa hidup selamanya untukmu.

Di suatu tempat yang kau dapat beristirahat selamanya.'

.

Setelah Yoongi menghentikan tangisnya Jimin mulai melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi. "Kau bahagia bersamanya, bukan?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada terlukanya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Min Yoongi, Dorothyku, jika kau bahagia dengannya maka aku harus melepaskanmu, sayang."

"Tidak, Jimin-ah~ jangan!" Yoongi mulai frustasi sekarang. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya untuk mencari sebuah kebahagiaan lain yang lebih tinggi dari hubungannya dengan Jimin.

"Jimin, ku mohon. Aku nyaman bersamanya, dan aku menyukainya tapi tolong dengarkan aku. Dia tidak bisa membuat jantungku berdebar keras seperti saat kau di dekatku. Dia tidak bisa membuat hatiku berbunga seperti saat kau bersamaku, dan dia tidak bisa selalu berada di sisiku sepertimu karena dia hanya datang dan kemudian pergi kembali."

Tangisan Yoongi bertambah deras membanjiri kedua pipi cantiknya. Suaranya begitu serak menjabarkan perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini pada Jiminnya. Yoongi menyadari akan perasaannya namun entah mengapa ia begitu susah untuk mengakui kenyataan yang ada. Maka dengan keberadaan Namjoon sosok pujaan hati Yoongi yang dulu, ia mulai mencoba untuk membuktikan perbedaan rasa sukanya terhadap Namjoon dengan rasa cintanya dengan Jimin.

.

'Hatiku adalah rumahmu,

Kumohon kembalilah.'

.

"Jimin-ah, jika selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, maafkan aku—mungkin aku telat menyadarinya. Jadi, Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu dan jangan tinggalkan aku." Yoongi sesenggukan dan menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya.

"Hyung, bisakah aku mempercayaimu lagi?"

"Maksudmu—"

"Aku mempertahankanmu, Min Yoongi." Dengan segenap cinta, Jimin putuskan untuk tetap memiliki Yoonginya. Jimin mengecup lembut kening Yoongi, begitu lama dengan penuh perasaan cinta yang teramat dalam.

"Hatiku adalah rumahmu, hyung." Yoongi tersenyum dalam pelukan Jimin. ia yakin, Yoongi tahu sekarang arti perasaannya pada Jimin, kekasihnya yang paling sabar berada di sisinya selama ini."

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Haiiii, really sorry alurnya kecepetan ya ini, jims kalo bikin mah failed mulu kayaknya sih. T.T Oya, kenapa Dorothy, ya karena jims gak bisa move on dari lagu SJ yg judulnya Dorothy ini. Suara KRY nya duh bikin baper xD

Oke, adakah yg berkenan untuk mereview? Rnr please?

Terima kasih dan See you!

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
